


Words Will Never Hurt Me

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It might haven taken a while for his parents to come around and be fully understanding and accepting of Blaine’s sexuality, but they are. However, his father’s parents come to stay with them for a few weeks over the summer, and they are very unaccepting. They’re overly critical of everything he does and when his parents aren’t around, they emotionally abuse him, calling him slurs and telling him his engagement to Kurt is a sin and that he will go to hell. Blaine doesn’t tell anyone.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me._

It was a phrase that Blaine had running through his head for years and years. It was the thing that adults would tell him with a sickly sweet smile. It was what his mother made him repeat when he sobbed after school. 

He had been through the sticks and stones part and that  _hurt._ He had been through the words part too and tried to make them slide right over him like water. 

And it kind of worked. 

When people spat slurs at him he just kept his head high. Words meant nothing, not when he was engaged to the love of his life. No one could hurt him now.

Blaine just kept the smile plastered on his face, knowing that the people he loved were happy for him. His mother had burst into happy tears as soon as he told her about the engagement as regardless of how long it took for his father to come around to the idea, he clapped him on the shoulder and told him he was proud.

That happy high continued through the summer, up until his grandparents came to visit. 

His mother had happily told them about the engagement and they both smiled politely and nodded. They even held up their glasses when his father proposed a toast. 

“He’s a lovely boy,” his mother said happily, eyes bright. “You need to meet Kurt. He’s just wonderful.”

“I’m sure,” his grandmother’s mouth was set in a firm line. 

Blaine still had a bright smile on his face as his parents kissed him and retired to make a few after dinner business calls. As soon as they left, his grandparents sighed and put down their silverware. 

“I have a few pictures of Kurt if you want to see them,” Blaine reached for his phone and his grandfather shook his head. 

“We’d rather not see your little fag boyfriend,” he said icily and Blaine froze.

“H-he’s my fiancé,” he sputtered and his grandmother sighed. 

“You are so handsome and talented dear, why are you ruining your life like this?” She said quietly, glancing to the living room where his parents were. “That little queer poisoned your mind didn’t he?”

“No!” Blaine’s eyes widened. “I love him.”

“It isn’t love, it’s an abomination,” his grandfather spat. “It’s disgusting Blaine. You stop this charade now, it’s insulting to real love.”

“He’s the love of my life,” something felt like it was tearing in his chest. 

“Don’t say such ridiculous things,” his grandmother picked up her plate and hurried off into the kitchen.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me._

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me._

Honestly, that hurt far more than any stick or stone. 


	2. Every Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sequel to words will never hurt me? parents/kurt/friends find out about mean grandparents?
> 
> Prmopt by my-own-patronus: I’ve got two prompts for you. I’d love to hear more about what happened after “Words Will Never Hurt Me”. Did Blaine’s parents find out what his grandparents said to him? Did Kurt? What happened?
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to words will never hurt me. After Blaine’s grandparents have been there a few weeks, his parents wonder why he’s become withdrawn and tries not to be left alone in a room with his grandparents. When they walk in on them spitting homophobic insults at him, they finally understand. They are livid, stick up for Blaine and kick out the grandparents. Blaine feels terrible for causing trouble

Andrew liked to think that he knew his son. 

After his initial failure at reconnecting, Andrew took a page out of Burt Hummel’s book and started doing things that Blaine enjoyed with him. They went to plays, browsed thrift stores, and even learned some piano. It wasn’t really his thing but he loved spending time with his youngest son. Blaine was funny and bright and just fun to be around.

Now, he seemed uncomfortable all the time. Blaine didn’t smile and he wasn’t speaking. A cold pit formed in his stomach as he realized that it was very similar to how Blaine acted right before he wound up in the hospital. Maybe it was the weirdness of having his parents staying with them but it was still worrying. 

He had been so convinced that it would be something at school that he never considered that it would be something at home. 

“-and your faggot sex toy are going to burn in hell,” his blood ran cold when he heard his father’s icy voice. 

“I…” Blaine’s voice sounded weak as he rounded the corner and he saw red. Blaine looked terrified, tears flashing in his wide eyes. 

“What the hell did you just say?” He shouted and Blaine jumped, spinning around. 

“We get that’s you’re trying to be supportive or whatever but this isn’t what is best for your son,” his mother said harshly. 

“My son is happy,” Andrew felt himself shaking. “That is what is important.”

“He’s-“

“He’s gay, yes,” Andrew nodded, wrapping an arm around his son’s trembling shoulders. “And he’s an amazing kid, with an amazing fiancé. I…I tried to change him once and almost lost him. I’ll never do that again. If I can’t love my son the way he is then I have failed as a father.”

Andrew glared at his father who seethed. “What are we supposed to tell everyone? That our grandson is marrying a man?”

“Yes, because that’s what’s happening. We are going to a gay wedding, we will be there when they adopt their first baby, and we will be there as they grow old together. If you can’t handle that then it is your problem.” Andrew tightened his hold on his son. 

“It’s embarrassing,” his mother’s cheeks went red. 

“What’s embarrassing is that you are so obsessed with yourselves and your reputation that you bully your grandson,” Andrew fired back. “And that’s not going to happen in my house. Get out.”

“Dad-“

“Blaine please,” Andrew glanced to him to see tears running down his cheeks. “You have ten minutes to pack up and get the hell out of my home.”

“We can help,” his father said softly. 

“I don’t want your help. I want my child to be happy and if we don’t share that goal then we have nothing else to talk about,” Andrew shook his head. “Get. Out.”

Blaine stood still as a statue as his parents gathered up their things and left with a few dirty looks. As soon as the door slammed shut he burst into tears and launched himself at his father. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He gasped into his shirt. 

“For what? You have nothing to be sorry for,” Andrew felt tears in his own eyes. 

“You can still call them,” Blaine looked up at him with wide wet eyes. “They’re your parents and I’m not that important. Just-“ 

“You are the most important thing in my world. You and your brother are my world,” Andrew hugged him tightly. “If you’re asking me to choose between you and them it’s always, always going to be you.”

He should have said that so long ago.


End file.
